Fragmentos de Estrella Fugaz
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: El color azul le recordaba a los ojos de Chun-chun. La extrañaba, demasiado. El saber que ella estaba mejor con Mamura no lograba llenarle el hueco que sentía en su corazón. Ella seguía siendo su estrella fugaz, y dudaba mucho que eso fuera a cambiar. "Cada semilla muere antes de crecer. ¿Me amas lo suficiente para dejarme ir?" "-Sí, si te amo- su respuesta se disolvió en el aire."


_Hirunaka no Ryuusei no me pertenece, si así fuera Shishio-sensei hubiera mandado al carajo a Yukichi y estaría con Suzume._

_Los fragmentos de canciones que aparecen tampoco son de mi propiedad._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fragmentos de Estrella Fugaz**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iba tarde, muy tarde. Las pilas del despertador habían decidido que era un buen día para morir y no hacer funcionar el reloj con forma de cañón de guerra que tenía cerca de su futon. El sonido de la tetera lo mantenía alerta, con gran habilidad logro abrochar los botones de su camiseta mientras echaba café y azúcar a una taza; mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera se colocó los calcetines y los zapatos negros.

Cuando el silbido se volvió más fuerte apago la flama de la estufa y vertió el agua a la taza con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla azul. Desvió la mirada al reloj de su muñeca y sobresaltado solo alcanzo a tomar unos cuantos sorbos de café, del armario saco una corbata sin fijarse realmente en si combinaba con la demás ropa que usaba. Tomo su maletín y con un gran portazo salió del departamento, mientras bajaba las escaleras luchaba por hacer el nudo de la corbata.

Eran las 6:45 y él como profesor tenía que estar en la escuela a las 6:50. Tardaba media hora en llegar al trabajo. Definitivamente los demás maestros se burlarían de él por el resto de la semana.

Cuando llego a la escuela se encontró con la desconcertante sorpresa de que las rejas se encontraban cerradas y que no había ningún indicio de actividades dentro de la institución, fue en ese preciso momento cuando reacciono, y se sintió demasiado estúpido al darse cuenta de la situación.

Era sábado.

Los sábados no había clase. Por eso el despertador no había sonado esa mañana, porque no estaba programado para hacerlo.

Soltando una risita decidió no lamentarse más y se dirigió a una plaza cercana, con el único propósito de tomar un buen desayuno. Cuando entro a la cafetería la camarera le dedico una mirada apremiante, pero por algo que no alcanzo a comprender le dirigió una mueca de rechazo y lo atendió como a cualquier otro cliente. Shishio no le dio importancia.

Cuando salió de la cafetería noto que algunas personas soltaban risitas al pasar al lado de él, tardo un poco en comprender porque.

Llevaba la corbata de sushi.

Con suavidad y cariño acaricio la tela de la prenda, una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios.

Era un día soleado, cálido y tranquilo, era de esos días en los que solo quieres tirarte en un lugar y dejar que el mundo ruede. Shishio hizo exactamente eso. Busco un parque cercano y se tiro en el pasto, cerca de ahí había una pequeña explanada donde se encontraban chicos cantando. Prendió el primer cigarrillo del día.

Sus ojos verdes miraban apaciblemente el cielo azul, demasiado azul para ser de Tokio.

El color azul le recordaba a los ojos de Chun-chun.

Instintivamente apretó la corbata a su pecho.

La extrañaba, demasiado. Añoraba su olor a vainilla, su redondeada frente de niña, sus sonrisas nerviosas, sus sonrisas de felicidad pura, su cabello castaño, su voz delgada y firme, el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que lo veía. Extrañaba a Yosano Suzume.

_¿Me amas?_

Recordar el momento en el que había dicho la mentira más grande del universo aun le dolía, hacía que el pecho se le comprimiera y sus ojos ardieran. Le parecía increíble el que Chun-chun se hubiera recuperado tan rápido (más bien le sorprendió lo débil que él podía ser), sentía ganas de abrazarla cada vez que la veía.

Ya no la veía tan seguido, había pedido los grupos de tercero para poder evitarla, además ella ya estaba con Mamura, era consciente de que eso era lo mejor. Con Mamura podía llevar una relación normal, sin complicaciones y problemas mayores.

Una chica con voz triste comenzó a cantar.

_Soy un alma errante  
Sigo caminando la línea que me lleva a casa  
Solo  
Todo lo que se  
Es que aún tengo una montaña que escalar  
Por mi cuenta_

Pero el saber que ella estaba mejor con Mamura no lograba llenarle el hueco que sentía en su corazón. Ella seguía siendo su estrella fugaz, y dudaba mucho que eso fuera a cambiar.

_¿Me amas lo suficiente para dejarme ir?  
¿Me amas lo suficiente para dejarme ir?  
Para dejarme seguir hasta el final  
Para dejarme rendirme por ti mi amor  
¿Me amas lo suficiente para dejarme ir?_

Su mundo era un caos, la mejor prueba era la situación de la mañana. Ya no sabía ni el día en el que vivía. Su mundo había perdido el rumbo, el brillo.

_Cada semilla muere antes de crecer  
¿Me amas lo suficiente para dejarme ir?  
¿Me amas lo suficiente para dejarme ir?_

-Sí, si te amo- su respuesta se disolvió en el aire junto con el humo del cigarro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Podía sentir una enorme calidez envolverla, las brazos de Satsuki eran largos y fuertes, la piel de su pecho era suave y tibia; la abrazaba con seguridad y amor. Ahora comprendía el porque la abrazaba firmeza, porque Shishio sabía que lo suyo era tan vulnerable que podía desaparecer en cualquier instante, aprovechaba y vivía el momento, no dejaba que las preocupaciones lo invadieran cuando estaba con ella. Disfrutaba cada segundo de su compañía.

Recibió una sonrisa traviesa por parte de un Satsuki Shishio de 20 años, como el que había visto en las fotos de su tío. Sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a las mangas del nemaki del hombre y él apretujo más sus manos alrededor de su cintura; podía inspirar el aroma del tabaco y el café que desprendía su boca.

Reposo su cabezo sobre su pecho y él beso con suavidad su cabello, Suzume se quedó muy quieta, esperando el siguiente movimiento que haría. Shishio poso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y beso tiernamente cada moflete sonrojado. La miro con sus brillantes ojos verdes y después poso sus labios sobre los suyos, suave y lentamente espero la aceptación de Suzume, ella movió sus labios al ritmo que él marcaba.

Sintió toda una galaxia moviéndose en su estómago.

Luego despertó en su cama.

Había sido un sueño.

-Suzume, el baño ya esta listo.

Era sábado y al día siguiente irían todos al parque de diversiones, por lo que había quedado con las chicas de verse cerca del centro comercial para comprar ropa para la ocasión (más bien Yuyuka le había exigido asistir, no iba a permitir que fuera con una ropa cualquiera a la cita grupal).

-Apresúrate o llegaras tarde- le indico su tío mientras le preparaba el desayuno.

Su mente era un caos, tropezó varias veces al buscar su toalla y su champú, y aun estando en la bañera con agua caliente no lograba tranquilizarse. Ese sueño había venido a desestabilizar su determinación y confianza de la relación que intentaba levantar con Mamura.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada, solo fue un sueño- trato de tranquilizarse mientras se vestía.

Cuando llego al punto de encuentro Kameyoshi, Tsurutani y Yuyuka ya estaban esperándola, decidieron primero comprar un helado y la pelinegra de rizos sugirió ir a una pequeña plaza cerca de ahí, donde podrían comer y escuchar algo de música. Todas aceptaron.

Llegaron al lugar y compraron los helados, se sentaron en una banca de metal para comérselos, enfrente de ellas una chica castaña cantaba.

-Oigan, ¿Qué ese no es sensei?- pregunto Kameyoshi señalando con la cabeza a un hombre que se tapaba los ojos con el brazo, echado en el pasto.

-Creo que sí, trae esa ridícula corbata de sushi- señalo Tsurutani.

El corazón de Suzume salto.

-Parece estar… llorando- susurro Yuyuka con una mezcla de culpabilidad e indiferencia.

El rostro del varón parecía estar cubierto de gotitas saladas.

-No creo que sea prudente ir a preguntarle- murmuro la pelinegra.

-Mejor vámonos- dijo la rubia.

La chica castaña terminaba de cantar.

_Y es que empiezo a pensar__  
__que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.__  
__Y es que empiezo a sospechar__  
__que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

Se levantaron de su asiento y se dirigieron a la tienda de ropa, Suzume iba callada.

-Sensei no lloraba, derramaba fragmentos de estrella fugaz- pensó Suzume mirando hacia atrás, con sus ojos azules escociéndole.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

6 de abril de 2014. 9:38 pm.

Esta idea ya la tenía en mi mente hace un tiempo, y no sé si ya se hayan leído el capítulo 65, pero bueno, fue lo que me impulso a terminar esta historia. Mi esperanza estaba muerta con tanto Mazume, pero ahora ha revivido un poquito, ¡realmente ya quiero leer el siguiente capítulo!

_¿Review?_


End file.
